Lionel
Lionel is an Animan from New Animalia who, using the transformed Guardian Cube he was entrusted with, became the Yellow Guardian Ranger of the Beast Guardian Rangers. A lion Animan, he assumes the form of a young black/Latino man. Biography Family Life in Animalia Sparring Back in Animalia, Lionel trained as a martial artist alongside Sasha. At one point, the two of them faced-off in a tournament which ended with Sasha defeating Lionel as a result of him purposely not giving his all against her, thus throwing the fight, due to his chivalrous belief that the duty of a man is to protect girls & not fight them. Sasha would resent Lionel for doing this as it rendered her win an empty victory. Guarding the Link Cube Along with Sasha, Elliot, & Tyra, Lionel was assigned as a guardian to the Link Cube, which had been left dormant following the taking of one of the six Guardian Cubes. As such, Lionel was entrusted with one of the Guardian Cubes. Lionel, along with Tyra, was found by Elliot to be complacent in his task of guarding the Link Cube. Specifically, Elliot took issue with Lionel's habit of staying up late which would result in him being tired while on duty, for which he harshly scolded him. Personality Lionel is a lion Animan who is usually calm, & has a really bad temper. He is sensitive to his surroundings & cares to those weaker than himself, which is his strength. In addition, his voice gets strangely loud when he gets excited. Powers & Abilities Animan Power : The natural energy of individual Animen, they can bestow this energy upon other lifeforms to heal them via a Guardian Cube, granting the potential to unlock Animan powers as a side-effect in humans. However, this would come at the cost of the Animan's life force, thus shortening their lifespan. The process is also evidently irreversible. Disguise : After being stranded in the human world, Lionel is granted his own human form by his Guardian Cube which protects his identity as Animan. Following this, Lionel can change from Animan to human & back at will. However, his disguise bears one exposing flaw in that he retains his lion tail. Sixth sense :As an Animan guardian, Lionel can sense malicious presences, which are signalled by his tail standing erect. Intense volume :As a lion Animan, Lionel possesses a naturally loud voice which he can use to create an offensive sonic blast by roaring. He retains this power in human form. Enhanced Climb :In his Animan form, Lionel's strength & claws enable him to climb with impressive speed. (In actuality, Lions are extremely poor climbers). Earth's Energy : As a defender of all living organisms on Earth, Lionel was bestowed with the Earth's Energy, which not only restored his damaged Cube Cell Morpher, but also granted him superpowers, like: : Superhuman Strength :: Even in their civilian form, the Beast Guardian Rangers together were able to punch back the Boss in his Final Mode. Yellow Guardian Ranger Default= Arsenal *Cube Cell Morpher Zords *Lion CubeZord Attacks |-|Awakened Instinct= In his Awakened Instinct form, the Yellow Guardian Ranger gains a pair of lion claw gauntlets that he uses to scratch his opponents as well as to perform a lightning charged super slash. The Yellow Guardian Ranger, along with the other Beast Guardian Rangers in their Awakened Instinct forms, is able to channel his power along with the Red Guardian Ranger's Gorilla Spirit power into a gigantic fist that the Red Guardian Ranger can use to smash down onto the enemy in his Gorilla Super Punch attack. Arsenal *Cube Cell Morpher Zords *Lion CubeZord Imitations A fake Yellow Guardian Ranger was created as part of a fake Beast Guardian Ranger team by Naughtless Dread via scanning Brainax's memory. He was defeated alongside the copies of the Blue, Green, & White Guardian Rangers by the real Red Guardian Ranger. Notes * Lionel is the first male Yellow Ranger since the Yellow Wind Ranger to have a lion-themed zord. ** He is also the second male Yellow Ranger in an anniversary season after Ninja Steel Yellow. * There seems to be a contradiction about how he should deal with women. In an earlier episode, it's clear that he hates to fight women & given the option, he would throw the fight & let the opponent win than give it his all. However, in another fight, he actually had no problem trying to fight against Mira. ** A similar case occurs with Gia when the Guardian Rangers battle the Super Mega Rangers. * Lionel is the first Male Yellow Ranger to have a successor of the same gender. * Though not human, Lionel may be the first Ranger to be of Black-Latino descent (i.e. half African-American & half Latin American). ** Surprisingly, in Bio-Man, a television pilot based on Choudenshi Bioman in 1986, there was Zack Taylor (Biorhythm Green), who was of Black-Latino descent. * He may be the first male Yellow Ranger to be of African-American origin. ** He may also be the first Yellow Ranger since Katie Walker (Time Force Yellow) to be of African-American origin. See Also *Leo - Super Sentai counterpart in Zyuohger Category:Power Rangers Beast Guardians Category:Ranger Category:Yellow Ranger Category:Male Category:Non-Human Characters Category:Male Yellow Ranger Category:Beast Guardian Rangers